


Whisker Woes

by HarmoniousDestruction (orphan_account)



Series: OiSuga Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HarmoniousDestruction
Summary: Day 2: Family.





	

Saturdays were hard. Oikawa got the entire weekend off while Suga only got sundays, so when he walks back into their apartment and toes off his shoes after running errands he’s startled to feel something brush his foot.

Jumping slightly, Oikawa drops his keys on the floor and looks down, expecting a mouse or something equally unpleasant, but what he sees is a little ball of black fur and a tiny white paw, as if it was wearing a sock, batting at his own.

He blinks twice, then leans down to grab his keys. The kitten stumbles back slightly, watching his hand, tilting it’s head this way and that before pouncing and gnawing on one of his fingers.

“How did you get in here,” Oikawa mutters to himself as he picks it up, inhaling sharply as the teeth are pulled from his skin; there are a few red lines across his hand, but they won’t leave marks, just sting a bit.

Oikawa decides to ask his neighbors if they or someone they know owns the kitten, so he opens the door and steps out. However, roughly an hour of knocking on doors leads Oikawa right back to his own, kitten still in hand.

Once the door closes behind him for a second time that day, Oikawa holds the kitten up in front of his face and stares into bright yellow eyes.

It’s tongue peeks out ever so slightly as it stares back at him, and Oikawa can’t help but feel his heart melt a little at the sight.

“Are you hungry?” He asks, as if the kitten can understand him, which seems oddly plausible since it starts meowing and nipping at him again.

Setting the kitten on the floor, Oikawa walks to the fridge and opens it, fishing out the leftover chicken from last night. And when he turns around to put some on the floor, the kitten is hobbling over to him, mewling all the way until it reaches him, where it stops and pokes the chicken with its nose before deciding that it’s edible.

Stroking a finger along the kitten’s back as it eats, Oikawa mumbles, “You sure are cute. Do you have a name?” The cat doesn’t respond, not that he expected it to.

Oikawa hums for a moment before he smiles and says, “I’m gonna call you Ali, short for alien since you are an invader in my home.”

After that, the hours are a blur of playing with Ali, resulting in him sitting on the floor, having drawn the curtains and turned off the lights so he can use a flashlight as a laser pointer. And then he hears the door open, followed by a hesitant call of, “Tooru?”

“Kou-chan?”

The lights switch on, making Oikawa squint after sitting in the dark, and Suga moves to stand in front of him. “What are you doing?”

Oikawa fumbles with the flashlight in his hands as he turns it off. “Well, you see, I came home and-” A meow cuts him off, and Suga looks down at where Ali is rubbing against his ankles.

“Why, hello there,” Suga coos, crouching down to scratch at the underside of Ali’s chin, producing a purr. “And who are you?”

“She was here when I got home and I have no idea how she got in but her name is Ali and she’s ours now,” Oikawa blurts.

Suga stares at him for a moment, then he says, “No duh she’s ours,” and pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket to hand to Oikawa; an adoption certificate.

“Kou-chan!” Oikawa squeals. “How could you not tell me about this!?”

Looking up, Oikawa is met by Suga clutching at his stomach as he laughs, and snorts, his face turning bright pink.

“The look ... on your face,” he wheezes. Then, once he’s calmed down most of the way, he wipes at his eyes and sighs, “Oh, that was amazing.”

Their eyes meet then, and Suga giggles, “Aww, don’t pout.” But Oikawa continues to pout, until Suga crawls forward and wraps his arms around him.

They hug for a moment before Oikawa pulls back and asks, “You really got us a kitten?”

“Yes,” Suga says.

“Why?”

“Well,” Suga pauses to look away, then blushes as he continues, “I figured it was about time we started a family.”

Oikawa lets the word sink in, family, and then he smiles, turning Suga so he can kiss him. On his forehead, on his cheeks, on his nose, reducing Suga to a giggling mess once again, until Oikawa presses his lips to Suga’s, that is.

He hears Suga’s breath catch, and then they’re both leaning in again, kissing slowly. But then their brows furrow when the sound of ripping fabric reaches their ears and they break away.

“Ali, no! Don’t claw the sofa!”


End file.
